eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
AM-AT 'Centipede' Siege Walker
PRODUCTION INFORMATION * Manufacturer: Wolfe Design Bureau (Designer), Rinzler-Zetta Shipyards (Manufacturer) * Model: Advanced Multirole All Terrain Siege Walker (AM-AT) * Affiliation: Eternal Empire, Confederacy of Independent Systems; Closed-Market * Production: Mass-Produced * Material: Durasteel TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS * Classification: Siege Walker * Role: Troop Transport / Mobile Artillery Platform * Size: Large 10m high, 40m long * Weight: Heavy * Minimum Crew: '''2 * '''Optimal Crew: 4 * Propulsion: Decapod - The walker uses its ten pairs of legs for navigating terrain and scaling obstacles * Speed: Low: 35 km/h * Maneuverability: Average * Armament: 1 Composite Beam Laser Cannon 2 Repeating Blasters * Defenses: High: Jointed structure duralumin-reinforced durasteel plating * Squadron Count: 4 * Maneuverability Rating: Low * Passenger Capacity: '''30 * '''Cargo Capacity: 800kg SPECIAL FEATURES * Composite Beam Laser Cannon: The AM-AT "Centipede" walker features an advanced, composite beam artillery cannon that can fire for a sustained 1.234 seconds before having to recharge, at a rate of fire of one shot every five seconds. * High Flexibility: The walker's multi-jointed design allows it to navigate difficult terrain that would be impossible for platforms such as an AT-AT. The walker also features a tail-mounted claw, which it uses to anchor itself onto the terrain as its front half rears up to fire. Strengths: * Long Range Armament: The AM-AT is designed as a combination of troop transport and artillery platform. It is equipped with a Composite Beam laser which allows it to engage targets at long ranges * True All Terrain Capability: The AM-AT's jointed design allows it to move across terrain that would normally be impossible to navigate by heavy vehicles Weaknesses: * Must be Stationary to Fire: The AM-AT needs to "brace" itself by using its tail claw to anchor itself to the terrain, before firing its main weapon * Vulnerable Joints: Despite the amount of effort that has been put into protecting its joints, this feature remains its a vulnerability inherent in the design, which can not be completely mitigated by any amount of armor or protection * Vulnerable Rear: The AM-AT has no rear-facing armament and is thus vulnerable to being flanked by a more mobile force Description: The AM-AT Centipede walker is a joint project developed as a collaboration between Wolfe Design Bureau and Rinzler-Zetta Shipyards, as part of the Shrouded Republic's "Advanced Multipurpose All Terrain Walker" program, who's aim was to develop a replacement for the refurbished AT-ATs that the Shrouded military was using at the time. The design of the AM-AT is a radical departure from the classic AT-AT quadrupedal platform and its innovative design incorporates a high number of revolutionary features, which drastically improve its mobility and overall flexibility. Despite being only half as tall as an AT-AT, it is twice as long and its low center of mass, combined with its multi-jointed structure and the ten pair of legs that propel it, the AM-AT is capable of navigating incredibly difficult terrain that most ground vehicles would find impossible. Designed as a combination of troop transport and artillery platform, the AM-AT's armament is impressive. Its main weapon is a single composite beam laser cannon reminiscent of Clone Wars-era Republic designs that can engage targets over long distances. In order to compensate for its low height, the walker "rears" itself up on its five pairs of back legs in order to fire. To provide stability, the massive claw at its "tail" drives itself into the terrain, securing the walker firmly in place. This comes with the disadvantage that the walker is required to remain stationary in a somewhat vulnerable position while it is using its slow-firing main weapon, but if provided adequate reinforcement and air cover, the AM-AT can be a devastating engine of war. As a secondary weapon while the vehicle is in motion, the AM-AT is equipped with a pair of light, anti-infantry repeating blasters, mounted in a coaxial configuration. The AM-AT can carry up to thirty infantrymen within its "head" section, while it can also carry up to eight hundred kilograms of cargo within its multiple joint sections. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/am-at-centipede-advanced-multirole-all-terrain-walker.102067/ Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex